Monsters
by Rocket MS17
Summary: “There are things in this world like vampires and werewolves.” She spoke softly. “And then, there are things that make vampires and werewolves look like kittens.” EdwardxBella Rated for violence and bad things.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dun owner the rights to any one 'cept Tsuki!

A/N: Steph's characters are EXTREMELY hard to write. I apologize for all general phailure on my part.

Timeline: Eclipse.

* * *

When she walked into the cafeteria the first day, everybody instantly knew there was something strange about her.

Her black hair was cut short, falling over one eye. It was parted oddly, and jelled so that it shot off in all directions. Streaks were bleached into it, and then dyed an obnoxious shade of neon pink. She wore a black V-neck, short-sleeved shirt, and fingerless, buckled gloves that left a bit of pale skin of her arm showing. A red plaid miniskirt adorned her waist, as well as tall, high-heeled black combat boots. Bother her ears were pierced all the way up. Her left eyebrow was pierced twice, as was her lower lip.

She stood at the door, looking for a table to sit at, as one might look for a group of old friends instead of an empty table, as most new students would.

Her head swiveled in my direction, and an eyebrow rose. Next to me, Edward stiffened. His unblinking, topaz eyes locked on to her as she gracefully stepped towards us.

In one fluid movement, she pulled out a chair, sat down, and dropped her book bag on the floor. Her green eyes gazed at Edward coldly, scanning him with a close precision that reminded me of a predator looking at its prey. Her eyes turned to me, this time softening. I heard a growl rumble in Edward's chest.

"Why are you here?" he hissed, barely audible.

She frowned. "Excuse me?" she asked sweetly. Her voice was like honey, as if she was singing. Something about her voice made it seem like a taunt.

I glanced over toward Alice, whose face was frozen in a vision. The girl followed my gaze over to her. Edward looked at her, and I knew instantly that they were communicating through Edward's mind. Apparently disturbed by what she had seen, Edward growled. The girl leaned back in her chair, a smug expression on her face.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but the new girl beat him to it.

"Your house," she said, half singing, half snarling. "After school. Might as well bring her, too." She paused, pointing to me. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to her."

Edward's eye narrowed. "You wouldn't dare…" he trailed off.

She smiled. "I wouldn't. But I can't say the same for some of…the other ones." With that, she swiftly got up, picking up her bag, and exited.

I spoke softly to Edward. "Who was she?"

He sighed quietly, looking disturbed. Alice cut in before he answered.

"She means us no harm, Edward," she chimed with her musical voice. "She wants to ally herself with us."

Edward remained silent for a moment. When he spoke, his velvety voice sounded tense. "But I don't trust her. She's a goddess to _them_." From the way he said the last word, I instantly knew he was talking about the werewolves.

The rest of the day went fast. I saw the new girl in the hall once or twice, and she was even in my Calculus class. I nudged Edward, silently shaking my head at her, as she sat on the other side of the class room. He growled, and wrote something down and passed it to me. I stared at the paper, written in his fancy, elegant script.

_Odd. She's a sophomore. I guess she's smart._

After that, I didn't bother asking about her, as it clearly made him uncomfortable. After I suffered through a round of basketball in gym, I followed Edward into the parking lot and entered his Volvo, as he and Alice debated ways to get me out of the house. At last we settled on an excuse, and Alice bounded up the drive way with me. Charlie's gun belt was hanging on his usual hook, so I paused and let Alice bound forward to do the talking.

Charlie was sitting on the on the sofa, watching the game. At the sound of the door, he turned to look at me.

"Oh, hello Bella…And Alice, how are you?" he said, surprised.

"Hello Officer Swan," she said cheerily. "I know Bella's grounded, but do you mind if I borrow her for a little while? We have a biology report tomorrow on a plant that lives in the forest by our house, and I need some help with it."

It wasn't entirely a lie. We _did _have a biology report due, but I'd already finished it, and I was sure Alice had too.

"I could cook dinner for you before we left, Dad." I said. "If you want me to."

Alice must have been looking at him pleadingly, because next he sighed and mumbled. "Fine. But be home before seven. I'll order pizza."

Alice grinned at him. "Thanks, Officer Swan!" she said, before grabbing me and almost dragging me out the door. Edward was waiting outside with the car, shifting uncomfortably.

"Carlisle and Esme won't be expecting a guest," he growled. "Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper won't be too excited either."

As soon as my seatbelt was on, he started the engine. I tried not to look out the window or at the speedometer, which had quickly reached ninety. After what seemed like a couple seconds and an hour at the same time, we pulled up the driveway to the Cullen's house. Edward snorted at the black convertible Mustang with its neon green tiger stripes.

"She sure knows how to be conspicuous." He growled, opening the door to his side and then swiftly opening mine to let me out.

I got up, walking towards the house. When Edward opened the door, he growled. We entered, I tried not to gasp. The girl sitting there looked like the girl from school, and yet completely different. Even though it was warm outside, she was wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a high neck and long, bell-bottomed jeans. The thing that struck me as the strangest was her hip-length white hair, which glinted different colors under the light.

She smiled, her green eyes scanning us. Carlisle and Esme sat on a sofa, as far away as possible from the girl as they could be without seeming impolite. Emmett was closer to her, curious. Jasper stood a couple feet behind him, with Rosalie on the other side of the room.

She yawned and stretched as we entered the door, and swiftly got up from the position she'd been lying in on the floor.

"You're late," she said blandly.

Edward tensed. "We never set a time."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "So, Tsukiko, you said there was something you wanted to speak about?"

(A/N: Tsukiko and Tsuki are pronounced with silent T's. So it's Sooh-key-koh or Sooh-key)

She turned, and grimaced. "I was told I needed to come here by my commander. She told me I had to protect a Cullens family in Spoons." Growling, she corrected herself. "Forks."

Edward growled at her, stiffly annoyed. "Is this all you needed to tell us?"

She shook her head, almost disappointed. She turned to me. "Bella," she said, not bothering to explain how she knew my name. "There are things in this world like vampires and werewolves." She spoke softly. "And then, there are things that make vampires and werewolves look like kittens." She snorted on the last word. "I'm one of them. And that means there are more to follow."

Edward stared at her coldly. "So, Tsukiko-"

"Call me Tsuki." She cut him off.

Growling, he started again. "So, Tsuki, what makes you think you're so more powerful then us?"

Tsuki grinned. "A demonstration seems to be in order."

Everyone stared intently at her. Tsuki held out her hand, and blew softly into it. Silver flames erupted from her mouth and nose, lighting her palm on fire. She twisted her hand, and the flame turned into a fiery dragon, spinning around her and then moving to swirl around the room, before finally coming to a rest in front of me. Edward tensed as I instinctively reached out to touch it. The fiery dragon felt warm, but not hot, as it curled up in my hand and then extinguished itself.

Rosalie spoke up, her musical voice a snarl. "So, you've proved you can be cinematic. Anything else?"

Tsuki smiled. "More then you can imagine."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, that was weird in the begginging. As I said, Meyer's characters are difficult. And I know Tsuki kind of hogged up the limelight, but she has a tendency to do that.

-laughs-

Anyways, the rest should be getting some more talking time in the next chapter. Review, please!

And BTW, I'm using all standard pairings. EdxBe, RoxEm, JxA, CxE. I dun think I'll give Tsuki a pairing, but if I do, it'll be Edward Elric. (Anyone familiar with Full metal Alchemist?) If she does get a pairing, expect to seen Harry Potter, some Tamora Pierce, and Avatar the Lat Airbender. Lulz.


	2. Chapter 2

Rawr. Thanks for the reviews! They make me happppppy. :3

I'm a bit hyper as I write this, so excuse any odd behavior on Tsuki's part. Because Tsuki is insane. Also, I decided to be lazy and not do any crossovers. So Tsuki will be single throughout this.

* * *

Tsuki trudged through the thick grass towards the large field I'd first seen last year when I watched the Cullens play baseball. I swallowed away the thoughts of James and Victoria as the rest of us picked our way through the long, tall grass.

Tsuki stopped suddenly and turned to look at us, smiling.

"I forgot to introduce you to someone." She said, trying to keep her tone serious while still grinning broadly.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled something out and dropped it on the ground. There was a cracking sound, and suddenly, in front of us, stood a black, scaled lizard, with spikes protruding from his spine and leathery wings folded at his side, about the size of a great Dane. I gasped as the lizard surveyed us with dark, intelligent eyes.

No one made a noise for a moment as the creature opened its mouth in what I could only assume was a grin-long, sharp teeth that resembled a wolf's were bared at us.

The silence was broken by Carlisle. "A dragon?" he asked softly.

She nodded, smiling even wider. "He's my familiar. His name is Ryu."

I gasped again. "A…A dragon?" It was at this point, I realized I'd been gaping like a fish the entire time. I quickly closed my mouth.

The deep, throaty voice surprised me. I looked for its source, practically jumping in the air when I realized it came from the lizard. "You're walking into a field surrounded by vampires and a goddess and a dragon surprises you?" the dragon rasped, his eyes focusing on me.

Tsuki frowned at Ryu. I went over what the lizard-dragon-had said, and gasped. A goddess?

Frowning even deeper, Tsuki snarled. "Now, was that necessary, Ryu? There was no need for them to know that."

Ryu made a hacking noise which I could only assume was a laugh. "These people have a right to know that the Lupis Draconian is with them. For sacrificial purposes and such." He laughed again.

"The Lupis Draconian? I thought the last one died out…It's been almost a couple million years, hasn't it?" Carlisle spoke again, his voice cautious.

Tsuki nodded, clearly upset by the new realization. "You've got to own some pretty old literature to know that much." Seeing our confused faces, she laughed. "The Lupis Draconian was the first life. She flew around, yadda, yadda, yadda, met the other first life, and wrote the book of time.

"The Lupis Draconian then died and passed her powers onto a human girl which she and the other first life had created. It's been passed down for years ever since." Frowning again, she spoke softer.

"The Lupis has more power then any god. The only things more powerful then her are the Creators and Time. There was a million-year break in the passing of the Lupis powers, but apparently I was lucky enough to be chosen." She said sarcastically, snorting. "That's kind of what I wanted to show you."

She took several steps back, and closed her eyes. And then, suddenly, she began to _glow_. There was a bright flash of light, and where the girl had stood just moments before was something that looked almost exactly like Ryu, except the size of a skyscraper.

I gasped, taking a step back, as Edward scowled. "Someone will see you," he growled at her.

She shook her head, grinning at us with sharp, six-foot long teeth. Her scales shimmered bright white, reflecting different colors as her hair had. "No one can see me unless I want them to."

There was another silence, until I heard Emmett chuckling from behind us.

"I feel like we should sacrifice a lamb or something for you." He chuckled.

Tsuki rolled giant, fire truck tire-sized eyes at us. Leaning down, she spoke. Her voice surprised me. She sounded as if she was standing right next to us.

"How's 'bout a ride?"

* * *

What happened next would forever be thought of as the worst and best experience of my life. I was sitting on the back of a giant, scaled, mythical creature while sitting in the arms of another mythical creature. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme were with us as well, clearly enjoying themselves.

Once I'd realized I was at no risk of falling off, I started enjoying myself as well. Edward held on to me tightly, occasionally kissing my hair as We stared down below at toy-sized houses from the back of a giant dragon.

The ride ended too soon. The next thing I knew, we were in the field again, and Tsuki was human once more, rubbing her arm.

"Ow," she growled, holding out her arm, which was bleeding. "I must have cut myself on the treetops as we landed." She frowned.

Instantly, I clung to Edward, swiveling to look at Jasper. He, as well as everyone else, looked absolutely disgusted. I looked up at Edward, surprised to see the look mirrored on his face.

Ryu stood up, shaking dew off of his black scales. Noting the expression on my face, he cough-laughed again. "Dragon blood is disgusting." He spoke softly, startling me anyways. "At least to vampires, it does."

Tsuki grimaced again, muttering something under her breath, before starting to pick her way through the tall grass back to the house once more. When she got about ten yards away from us, she frowned, turning around.

"Are you guys coming, or are you just going to stand there looking nauseous?" she said, before turning around and continuing walking.

As we started moving, Ryu jumped into the air besides us and glided effortlessly over our heads towards Tsuki, his thick, ebony claws gleaming above us and making me shiver with fear.

--

Back at the house, we found ourselves making small talk with Tsuki.

"So, Tsuki, where are you staying?" Carlisle asked politely.

She smiled. "A friend of mine has a cousin who's on vacation. I'm populating her house until she moves back." She frowned slightly. "Hopefully, she won't decide to try and visit me."

Alice looked curious. "Why, is she mean?" she asked quietly.

Tsuki shook her head. Ryu, who had shrunk down to the size of a dormouse with the same cracking noise had before when we reached the house, answered for her.

"Br'Candi is just insane. She and Tsuki both are well known around head quarters for, er…Pyromania tendencies." He chuckled quietly to himself.

Tsuki frowned again, and I couldn't help but giggle. She turned to look at me, then quickly checked her watch.

"Uh-oh, it's almost eight o'clock. Want me to drive you home, Bella?" she asked quietly. "I'm headed in that direction anyways."

I got up, and shrugged. Edward looked at me. "I can take you home, Bella."

I shook my head. "No, Edward, it's fine. Tsuki's headed in that direction, and it's already late. See ya tonight though."

I followed her out the door and into the black-and-green mustang, closing the door to the shotgun seat. She smiled at me.

"Well, it's nice to meet some vampires who are…nice." She said quietly.

I looked at her as she pulled out of the driveway. "You've met a vampire before?" I asked quietly, surprised.

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head sadly as she rounded the bend and pulled onto the road. "An autistic little half-vampire. Poor thing. She's terrified of everything, except her sister." She paused quietly, letting the silence settle around us. "Glad her sister doesn't do…" she trailed off, her voice seeming like she felt she'd let more slip then she intended to. A clucking noise came from Ryu, who still sat on her shoulder.

We pulled up to my house at last, and I got out and watched the car streak away, leaving me to ponder what she had said about doing things.

* * *

The end!

I did not like that chapter very much. I think I rushed it a little.

Next chapter well reveal Tsuki's vices.

Also, chapter five is going to be an OMAKE THEATER chapter! Woooo!

So, if you want to send in submissions for a funny scene that might involve Tsuki and the vampires and Bella, send it to me. Just try and keep it clean, please.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is late. Apologies. Let's all blame it on my little brother.

And I was reading the last few chapters of New Moon, and, is it just me, or does Edward kind of sound like a damn Hallmark Card?

-coughcough-

Begin!

* * *

Our days continued in a similar fashion. Tsuki came over with Alice and Edward, using the excuse that Edward was tutoring her in Calculus, which he more or less was-even though Tsuki was incredibly smart, she proved to be unable to focus on homework of any kind and mostly just copied Edward's or Alice's.

It wasn't until Sunday, when Charlie left to go on a fishing trip, that I managed to escape to the Cullens. Tsuki was already there, arguing heatedly with Emmett.

"I could so kick your ass, Arnold Schwarzenegger," growled Tsuki.

Emmett laughed. "Betcha you couldn't, little girl." He chuckled at her.

Jasper, who was sitting on the couch with his nose embedded in some ancient tome, rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

"Won't you guys take this outside?" the blonde vampire groaned.

Tsuki stood up. "Fine!" she growled, stomping out.

* * *

And that is how we all ended up in the meadow where Tsuki turned into a dragon, watching as she stretched, preparing to wrestle a vampire almost three times her size.

They both stood opposite each other, staring. Tsuki was glaring, and Emmett was overconfident and amused.

Suddenly Alice shouted 'Go!' behind me and Emmett charged at Tsuki at breakneck speed, just barely visible. She flattened herself on the ground, causing Emmett to swerve violently to keep from taking down the forest.

He ran at her again, trying to jump at her. She easily dodged him, and lunged at him, teeth bared. He hit her hard with the back of his hand while she was in mid-lunge, sending her flying into a tree. I winced at the cracking noise that followed. Tsuki lay limp for a split second before a silver light traveled up her spine. She stood up again, shaking it off, and frowning at the ripped sleeve.

A chuckle besides me made me jump; I hadn't heard Ryu come up behind me. He stood there, chuckling. "She can't keep her damned sleeves on for long, can she?"

Sure enough, the left sleeve of Tsuki's silver turtleneck had been torn off in the toss, she shook it angrily before a shrill cry from Alice made me turn around in horror.

"Ohmigod, Tsuki, what happened to your arm?" Alice's voice was shrill.

Tsuki tried to hide her exposed arm behind her back, but before she could do so Emmett had picked her up by her wrist and dangled her three feet about the ground like a stuffed doll.

I had to take a step forward to see what everyone else around me could already see-the thin, white scars that snaked across her arm, too precise to be ones earned during a fight. She protested wildly, kicking and trying to wiggle loose. Ryu didn't do anything, just sat there and watched idly.

Emmett dropped her on the ground, and she landed swiftly on her feet. Before anyone could say anything, she was dashing across the field, followed closely by her familiar. In the distance, I heard an engine rev.

* * *

The next day, Tsuki wasn't at school. It made Edward uncomfortable to talk about it, so I didn't. We had discovered that the dragon-goddess was extremely likeable, and her presence was somewhat missed.

That afternoon, Edward motioned for me to go to my room. We did so, and as soon as we got there, Edward angrily shoved an official-looking manila folder on my bed.

"We can't stay with her any more. Look at this!" he growled.

I picked up the folder, opening it to reveal a long stretch of white paper with more official text. Scrawled on it over and over, as if whoever had written this did not know what language we spoke, was the message-

_I thought you should know what you're dealing with._

_Have fun with her._

_--Kavna_

I looked at the white paper again, reading it aloud, although I was sure Edward had already read it.

"Hospitalization records of Tsukiko Kyuujuushi Ookami." I raised an eyebrow at Edward, but he motioned for me to keep reading. "Battle related injuries. Battle related injuries. Battle related injuries. Anorexia. Self-mutilation. Self-mutilation. Self-mutilation." I glanced up at Edward. "Okay, so she has some problems. Is there a point to this?"

Edward took the folder, handing me another white page. The date read showed that Tsuki must have been fourteen. "It gets worse," he growled.

I read to myself this time. _Self-mutilation. Self-mutilation. Attempted suicide. Attempted suicide. Attempted suicide._ The list went on. I put it down abruptly, not wanting to continue.

The silence settled between us, and suddenly what Tsuki had said almost a week ago made sense.

_She paused quietly, letting the silence settle around us. "Glad her sister doesn't do…" she trailed off, her voice seeming like she felt she'd let more slip then she intended to._

She was glad that she didn't do the things Tsuki did.

My voice was shaky as I spoke. "What could have happened to her to make her want to do something that bad to herself?" I asked quietly.

Edward gracefully appeared next to me, taking me in his arms and sitting on the bed, his stone touch calming me. "We don't know. She disappeared."

I settled into Edward's arms, letting the papers drop on the floor. I didn't want to read them.

"Disappeared?" I turned to look into his golden eyes. "She's not even at her house?"

He shook his head. "None of the houses even smelt like her. She was probably camping out in the woods." At my horrified expression, he laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "She's a wolf. Hides the scent well, but she's used to living in the woods anyways."

A hundred questions bubbled to my lips, but before I could answer, a crash from below caused Edward to bolt upright.

There was an unhumanlike growl. followed by a voice I could hear easily, even through the locked door.

"Where is she?"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER LULZ.

'Till next time. :3

Is it a friend or a foe in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Haaaaaaay guys! In this chapter, we all have sex! Just kidding. Sorry for getting your hopes up.

Anyways, this should be a very exciting chapter, it's when you meet all of Tsuki's insane friends. And they might eat you. But probably not. I dunno. I'd just like, read this chapter with a taser close by. With my amazing writing, one of her insane friends might jump out of the text AND EAT YOU.

Enjoy!

* * *

My first thought was Charlie. I then remembered that Charlie had told me this morning that he had to cover someone else's shift, and still wasn't home.

My next fear was me; knowing my luck, there was one of Victoria's henchmen in the living room trying to kill me. Edward wrapped his stone-hard hands around my waste, bending down and preparing to leap out of the open window, when suddenly, he froze stone solid, his face a mask of fear.

"Edward?" I ventured cautiously, gripping his shoulder. I asked again, my voice sounding like that of a scared child. "Edward?"

And suddenly, the room was dark and the temperature dropped about fifteen degrees. I felt in irrational fear come over me, and I wanted to run, to scream, to get out. But Edward's arm was still locked around me, so I tore my face away from his to stare towards the open window.

Suddenly, the fear deepened erratically. I wanted to scream, but when I opened my mouth, my voice was gone. By the window stood a figure cloaked in a black robe. He had one hand raised, almost as if he was dangling the strings of a puppet. A gust of wind that seemed to be originating from my room blew past him, pushing down his black hood.

Again, I tried to scream, but my voice was still gone. His face was melted, as if he'd been in a terrible fire-skin folded down his face, in some places completely gone, showing only yellow bone. He walked-no, floated towards us, stopping just a foot away from me. He was my height, only floating a foot or so off the ground, making him much taller. Edward was still frozen, the mask of fear still intact.

The thing-the man?- spoke to me, his breath stinking of a rotten carcass. "Yoooooou heard him. Wheeeeeere issssss the giiiiiiiiirl?"

I flinched away from his face, when suddenly the door creaked behind me, freezing me in my tracks. I turned around slowly, terrified. There was a wolf standing in my door-a wolf with black fur, his coat so deep and dark that even glancing at it made the fear quadruple.

So I tore my glance away from his black fur, and looked into his eyes, and instantly wished I hadn't—His eyes were red. Not the red of the human-killing vampires, but five times as bad, without a pupil or eye whites, just an expanse of glowing blood-red. He somehow locked his glance on mine, and from across the room I heard the cloaked man smirk as my heart thundered in my chest. The black wolf bared his teeth, a vicious growl escaping from his jaw.

And suddenly, there was an explosion, sending both the wolf and the cloaked man tumbling backwards. Suddenly, Edward could move again, and he scooped my in his arms just as another explosion rocked up.

Somehow, we had ended up in a forest; not like any forest in Forks, but rather, a tropical rain forest. The cloaked man arose from the dust of a fallen tree, raising his hands to freeze Edward. Suddenly, a shadow burst from the smoke that had been leftover from the explosion. He was as tall as Emmett, but leaner, his shoulder-length blonde hair blowing out behind him as a round of bullets escaped from his hand and burrowed them in the cloaked man's body.

Suddenly, something furry brushed my arm, and Edward spun around, still cradling me in his arms.

Another wolf, this one with red fur and woodsy brown eyes, stared up at us. "Come on," he snarled. "We need to get out of here."

Edward tensed under me. "How do we know you aren't with him?" he spoke warily, the growl rumbling in his chest. There was no need to elaborate on who he was.

The wolf snorted. "If I was going to kill you, I'd at least do it quickly. He'd kill her first, and make you watch before he had you follow suit." He turned around, trotting away into the dense trees.

Edward growled again, swiftly following. Once the red wolf had seen that we were following, he broke into a run, Edward easily keeping up. After a couple minutes, we came to a shimmering pink barrier. Edward watched the wolf warily while he raised his muzzle and howled four short notes. The barrier fell, revealing a large clearing in which several tents were set up in. The wolf stepped in and Edward followed, the pink barrier glowing into existence once more as we stepped into the camp.

I didn't have time to survey my surroundings. An orange tiger appeared out of now where to stand in front of us, a yellow eyes appraising us as she spoke to the red wolf.

"Nice job, Hik. Tsuki's throwing a fit. How's Pierre doing?" She asked quietly.

A boy stepped forwards, of about twenty. He wore a tattered shirt and knee-length cargo pants, long red hair matching the fur of the wolf braided neatly down his back, revealing slightly pointed ears. But when he spoke, his voice matched the wolf, as did his woodsy brown eyes.

"Pierre's tearing up the forest. Having fun doing it." He shook his head sadly, and then turned to face us, the beginning of a frown gracing his thin, pale lips. "Tsuki told Recka not to give her a new post. The idiot."

The tiger shook her head sadly. "She's in the right heart. She thought Tsuki needed a change." The tiger's mood changed, and she shook her head. "Anyways, when Tsuki decides to stop throwing things, we'll have her take you back."

Almost as if to clarify, a familiar voice rang from the largest tent, sitting on the opposite side of the camp. "For the love of God, why won't dead things just stay dead?" The angry snarl was accompanied by the sound of something heavy and expensive shattering.

The tiger glowed gold for a minute, and suddenly a girl stood where it had once been. She looked nineteen, but was half a foot taller then me. Her skin was a light chocolate, and her yellow eyes glanced to the large tent and back again as she danced from foot to foot with a cat-like grace.

Suddenly, the tent doors slid open and Tsuki slunk out, looking royally pissed off. Edward, who had put me down just moments before, tightened his grip around my waist.

When she saw us, she grimaced, but then turned and laughed at the still hopping tiger-girl.

"Br'Candi, what in the name of God are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

The cat girl, Br'Candi-the name seemed familiar; I wondered where I had heard it before-stopped and frowned. "What in your name am I doing, O amazing Goddess?"

Tsuki growled, and lunged at her. Br'Candi jumped about a foot back, startling me. Tsuki looked smug, having never left the spot she was standing on. She turned back to us, looking annoyed.

"Damn it. I think I may honestly kill Recka this time." She scratched her head and then sighed submissively. Taking two fingers, she slashed at the air. A shred of reality fell, revealing a purple, glowing hole. I glared at Tsuki, who growled-laughed. "It's cliché. I said so too. But the petition to paint them green got eaten by Br'Candi."

Br'Candi pouted and jumped through the hole. Taking my head, Edward followed, wary. My head spun for a moment, and then we were standing back in my room once more, the setting looking like nothing had happened at all. Br'Candi move lithely to the door, sniffing it quietly. She ran a hand through her hair, which I now noticed was blonde, with brown spots. Like a leopard. I tried not to laugh.

Tsuki growled, and Br'Candi leaped back over to us. "I'm not posted, and it looks like you could use some help. Nobody is allergic to cats, I assume?" Not waiting for an answer, she glowed gold once more and suddenly a blue-black cat sat on my bed, purring contently and staring at us with unblinking gold eyes.

Tsuki opened her mouth to complain, when suddenly a crackling noise filled the room. Ryu stood by Tsuki. He opened his mouth to speak, his tone annoyed. "Pierre's here, at the Cullen house. He brought Kaze. Kaze's excited." He shook his head, growling.

A choking noise came from behind me, and I jumped, startled, to see a housecat Br'Candi rolling on my bed, uttering strangled meows that sounded more like a laugh. Tsuki sighed.

"That's my cue to leave. If Br'Candi gets in your way, just drop her out the window." Br'Candi immediately stopped purring as Tsuki swiftly dropped out of the window, followed by Ryu.

When they were gone, Br'Candi hopped off the bed to go stand by the windowsill, irritated. I watched her quietly as she padded across the floor and hopped on the sill, gazing at the clouds as rain started to pour from the sky. I glanced at the clock; it glared back at me, three-oh-nine. I gasped, surprised that only two minutes had passed since the arrival of the black wolf and the cloaked man.

I watched the numbers changed to three-ten, three-eleven, and then finally three-twelve before Br'Candi spoke.

"I suppose you want to know the story of Knight."

* * *

Weeee!

That was fun writing.

And just to help you out, here are the translations: (the names are in Japanese)

Tsukiko- Moon Child. Tsuki is moon, Kyuujuushi is 94 (or literally to die ten deaths), and okami is wolf.

Hikodomo(that is what Hik is short for) is fire child, Ryu is dragon, and Kaze is wind. Br'Candi is just some random name and nobody likes Pierre, so we'll leave him alone.

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Wooo

I'm sooooo sorry this update is late and I didn't update last week. ;-; I was on vacation!

Wooo. New chapter! Does this make you amazingly happy? It should. Good job.

Well, this chapter is about night, so at best it's going to be depressing and at worst it might make you vomit. However, I've had Knight before I even had Tsuki, and so I wasn't willing to let the details be compromised in Knight's story to allow room for Tsuki's, so there's this huge blank in Knight's history where things don't make sense. My apologies.

I dun own anything, of course. Here's the chapter!

* * *

Br'Candi flicked her tail, hopping down from the windowsill to pace the room, hissing angrily as she paced the length of the room. She stopped suddenly, hopping onto the windowsill and sitting on her haunches.

"I'll meet you at the vampire's house in fifteen minutes," she hissed before she leaped out of the window and disappeared.

I turned to Edward, who sighed. "Alice is trying to reach us. This is really going to be a lot of trouble."

I half-sighed, half-smiled. "Curse my bad luck, right?" I sighed.

He shook his head, his voice almost a growl. "Curse Tsuki's."

* * *

Edward was driving slowly, at least slowly for him-sixty miles. He was clenching the steering wheel, and murmuring softly to himself. I put my hand on his shoulder and he relaxed immediately under my touch, turning to smile at me, but his expression did not reach his eyes.

When we pulled up to the house, Tsuki's black-and-green mustang sat in the driveway. It occurred to me now that she wasn't actually legally old enough to drive, since she was freshly sixteen. Come to think of it, she wouldn't even get her permit for another two months. I made a mental note not to drive with her again.

Edward pulled of the driveway and was at my door in the same moment, helping me out of the Volvo. He wrinkled his nose for a moment, then sighed and unwrinkled it as we walked towards the door. I opened the door, and nearly jumped with surprise.

Slumped on the couch was the man from before, who'd rescued us from Knight. He was good-looking, with dirty-blonde tangled hair that almost came down to his shoulders, and an unshaven face. He looked to be in his early twenties, and his eyes were closed. A slight frown creased his lips.

There was a soft noise from the other side of the room, and I looked to see Br'Candi sitting there, this time a tan ocelot. Next to her was something large and black. It shifted, and I almost gasped again, earning a chuckle from Br'Candi and the large, black HORSE she was sitting next to. The animal surveyed me and Edward with silver eyes, before turning apathetically back to the large window.

Tsuki was sitting on the couch, watching us carefully. When Edward closed the door, she spoke.

"So, Br'Candi promised to tell you the oh-so-wonderful tale of Knight?" she spoke with thick sarcasm on the last few words. Her voice jerked the blonde besides her on the couch awake, and he yawned sleepily, glancing at us with blue eyes. Tsuki growled at him and then beckoned to an empty chair with her hands. It suddenly occurred to me that every Cullen was currently in the room.

Tsuki sighed softly, closing her eyes. The lights dimmed for a second, and the blonde nudged her. "Tsuki, the point is not to scare them."

She jumped and the lights shone again. She sighed, eying the blonde critically. "Jeez, I can't help it, Pierre." Sinking back in the chair, the lights dimmed once more.

Tsuki sighed theatrically. The lights rose a little bit, but for the most stayed dim. It took me a minute to realize that she was putting in a full effort to not dim them.

"Years ago, there was a pack a wolves who lived in rural, untamed forests." Suddenly, the air in front of my nose twisted and warped, and suddenly, I saw the forest, the pack of wolves sat in front of my nose. I reached out cautiously, but my hand swept straight through the bodies of the wolves, causing the edge of the illusion to tremble like a glass of water that had been slammed down on the table. Tsuki continued, unaware of anything else.

"Among those wolves, there was a prophet, a wolf who spoke of the forthcoming of a great evil. She refused to tell anyone her name, and would, on the night of the full moon, leave the pack to return the next morning. She had one friend in the pack, the wolf-healer called Auvra. One drizzly morning, the she-wolf returned, covered in her own blood, limping, with patches of fur missing, and, even though she had not been pregnant, she was in labor.

"The she-wolf gave birth to six pups, but only two survived birth-A wolf as grey as the sky above, whom the she-wolf named Skye, and a wolf with fur as black as midnight. Aurva delivered the pups, and when she heard the she-wolf's choice of names for the black pup, she knew she could not agree. The she-wolf had chosen the name of Night. The pack, who was extremely superstitious, would have killed him. So, she told the pack the pup's name was that of the human defenders-Knight.

"Knight was a promising wolf. He was undoubtedly loyal, and strong. Skye also grew to be fast and quick. The two were raised by the pack, since their mother had died in childbirth. But Knight soon discovered something extraordinary-when he ate the heart of a creature, he gained the powers of it's like. But unlike a normal power-gaining ability, Knight's gained powers did not meld together, creating a balance of old powers and new powers, as all other power-gainers before him had. His powers stacked. If he killed a wolf as powerful as himself, instead of just having slightly better powers, like a melder, he'd be twice as strong as before."

She sighed, as I watched, mesmerized, at the black wolf that now danced across the illusion. Breaking away my glance, I saw I was not alone. Every one of the Cullens stared intently at the illusion, while Pierre napped quietly and Br'Candi cleaned herself.

"Knight discovered quickly that a heart tasted richer, better, if the owner was in pain before he died. Knight grew an army of followers, and became a powerful dictator and an even better torturer. Knight also learned that emotional pain was much better then physical—not only did the heart taste better if put through emotional pain, it'd give him more power as well." Tsuki sighed again, and suddenly the lights burst back on again and the illusion disappeared. I blinked as my eyes adjusted.

"But what does this have anything to do with the rest of us?" asked Edward warily.

Before Tsuki could speak, Br'Candi answered for her. "You had Tsuki's scent on you. Knight assumed you were her friends."

I was about to open my mouth to ask again, when suddenly everything clicked. Tsuki was the most powerful person in the world. If she had to watch her friends die, it'd put her through immense emotional pain—she was a delicacy to Knight.

"But," said Edward, one eyebrow raised. "How did that other man stop me before? I couldn't read his mind."

Tsuki growled low in her chest. "Pierre, what other man?"

Pierre shrugged nonchalantly. "Knight had a necro with him. It didn't seem like that big of a deal."

Tsuki growled. "A necromancer? Powerful enough to control a vampire? Sounds like a big enough deal to me."

Pierre stood up to argue, but a husky voice sounded from the other side of the room. The horse, Kaze, was standing up, pawing at the ground.

"Tsuki, someone is coming."

* * *

I love to torture you via cliffhangers.

Read and Review!

Cianara, Rocket.


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize for my general failure in writing these chapters, but I've been busy

I apologize for my general failure in writing these chapters, but I've been busy. I started lacrosse last week, soooo…

* * *

Tsuki jumped to her feet, and Kaze stomped at the ground nervously. Br'Candi's eyes flittered across the room, before suddenly her, Kaze, and Tsuki all relaxed. The door suddenly opened, revealing a hooded figure. A familiar fear crept over me, like the one in my room earlier that day, only this one was contained and easy to control, like walking through a familiar forest at twilight. It wasn't gone, but it didn't control me.

She strode forward quickly, not sitting down, her entire body tense. Although she was entirely concealed by her black hood, she was about Rosalie's height, and when she spoke, her voice was that of a teenage girl. "I took care of Nvickn. Recka told me to come here." She stopped, and spoke again, sounding disturbed. "Recka had a fit today. Spoke 'bout some sort of great battle. Tsuki, Nvickn is green, but if Knight has got him on his side, then surely he must have—"

But Tsuki cut her off. "Have you seen Kavna? I missed my appointment."

The cloaked girl shrugged, not moving besides that. Carlisle spoke.

"It's getting dark. Do you need a place to stay?" he asked quietly. I silently wondered how many other rooms in the house were filled with prop beds.

Tsuki shrugged, looking to the others. Br'Candi shook her head. Kaze pawed at the ground impatiently, and Pierre just snorted and muttered something. Looking back to Carlisle, Tsuki said, "I think we're fine. We want to go to Le Shove."

It took me a minute to figure out what she was saying, and when I did, I laughed. "La Push. Tsuki, it's La Push."

She shrugged. "Whatever. I need to get as many allies here as possible. Pierre?"

The blonde was hunched over, concentrating on something. He sighed, leaning back.

"Two weeks. We've got two weeks." He opened his eyes to survey the room. "We need to go out and mark ourselves out. Tonight, Tsuki."

She rose, frowning, and spoke something fast and soft in what sounded like another language. Kaze snorted, stamping his foot on the ground. Without warning, his mane and tail burst into flame, as he whinnied eagerly.

Br'Candi sauntered across the room, standing outside the door. Pierre stretched, and then sat back down.

Tsuki waved, opening the door so Br'Candi could slink out. "We'll be back by dawn. Pierre's staying here, just in case."

Pierre shrugged as Tsuki closed the door. Kaze turned around and trotted towards the window. I flinched, expecting the glass to break, but he passed right through it like a ghost, leaving us alone with Pierre, who looked bored already.

"So, Pierre, what are you?" asked Alice. She was trying to be polite, but it came off differently.

Pierre laughed. "Smell the iron on me, vampire?"

She shrugged the nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper tense.

Pierre sat up and then stretched. He held out his left arm in front of us, and pulled back his sleeve with his right hand. His skin was pale, light cream as opposed to the darker shade of his face. He pulled at his fingertips, and suddenly, the skin slid off of his arm. I looked at the rubber-looking glove in his right hand, then back to his left arm, only to see it wasn't an arm at all. Gears whirred the metal gleamed, even in the dim light. He quickly fitted the fake skin back on and sat down, rolling his sleeve back into place.

"Knight built me. I was s'posed to be the ultimate killing machine, y'know?" He chuckled. "I didn't have the heart to kill. So I ran away from him, and got picked up by Hik—the red wolf dude from the jungle place—and he took me to bunk with him. Whne they figured where I was from, they had to do somethin'.

"So they turned me into a bomb, in case I ever try to go back. Not that I would," he assured us, seeing the expression on Edward's and Emmett's face. "Two people hold the thing that'd make me blow: Tsuk and Recka." He smiled, fingering the rubber glove on one hand.

He shook his head quietly, turning to stare at the window. It had started to rain.

--Tsuki's Point of View—

Riding Kaze has always been an exhilarating thing for me. We're connected at the head, and we share a bond deeper then any rider and mount. When we first were connected, I had to use a saddle on him. But now that we've been together for years, I can just jump on him and ride to wherever I want to.

The rain stings my face as we gallop across the asphalt, so I put my head in his mane, but that only stings worse. To a human, the clunking of his horseshoes hitting the asphalt would be drowned out by the rain, even the soft padding of Br'Candi's cat feet reach my ears.

Eryvna is worried. She's a necromancer, and one of the best I know. She doesn't run, she glides. I can't hear her, but when I was with the vampire I picked up Jasper's talent—Something people don't know about shape shifters. Sure, most of them can't do it, but not only can I take other forms, I can also take other powers. Well, not as much take as copy—But I'm still getting annoying vibes from all three of them.

Kaze stops. It startles me, I haven't been paying attention. He snorts angrily when I dig my knees into his side to keep from going flying. It annoys him to have to be a horse, and I can understand. Being a nightstallion is much more fun.

I inhale deeply, and then wish I hadn't. Werewolves definitely live here, I can smell the stench. I dismount, quickly shifting into my wolf form—I don't look like much, just a regular-sized wolf with white fur that reflects the light and causes little rainbows to dance around her.

It's hard to describe the feeling of shape shifting-it's refreshing. I always close my eyes when I shift, to savor the feeling. It's like being thrown into a fire and an ocean at the same time, and when you open your eyes again, bam, suddenly the world is a whole new place.

Kaze stays behind, heading off to find a nice patch of grass to chew on or something. Eryvna stays with him. Br'Candi and I follow the strongest trail. We're fast and the stench is strong, we find the giant russet wolf in no time. Br'Candi is on her haunches, a silver metallic panther. I'm not sure what's wrong with her.

Suddenly, the wind changes directions, and the werewolf stares at us, teeth bristling. I stare him down. He's a werewolf, and I'm a wolf god. When his dark eyes meet mine, he whimpers, and I do a silent cheer. I jump out of the brush, Br'Candi following gracefully behind me.

"Beta," I growl, converting easily from English to wolf-speak. "We need to meet your pack leader."

Br'Candi hits me with the edge of her tail. It's cold, and I jump. She speaks this time, her voice soft and seductive. She has a few tricks up her sleeve. "Puppy, what's your name?"

I feel bad for the kid. Here am I trying to scare him shitless, and Br'Candi seems like she want to nail him. He whimpers quietly. "Jacob. And my pack leader's back at the camp."

The rest of the night went smoothly. Br'Candi's expert flirting skills almost got us in trouble with a wolf, but we were out of there by midnight. We managed to circle the entire town of Forks. We stunk, of course—the best way to be known is to bleed over everything.

It makes me feel terrible, but I can't help but let my spirits be raised as the spark that jolts my system when I make a shallow, long cut up my thigh.

Br'Candi looks at me, and Kaze shuffles under me. I stare the cat down, and she looks away.

I'm never going to tell them why. I don't want their pity. I just want them alive.

--Bella's Point of View—

Edward took me back to my house later, and stayed with me the night, but when I awoke the next day, Br'Candi was perched in the tree outside my window, cleaning herself.

The rest of the weekend went way too quickly. Suddenly, it was Monday again, and we were sitting at lunch, Tsuki looking rather pale and sick, despite the half pound of eyeliner and foundation she'd worn to school.

When, later that day, Alice had come over with Br'Candi, she looked just as bad. When I asked about it, Alice, to my surprise, quickly started talking about a shopping trip.

Br'Candi brightened. "I haven't been shopping in forever! Tsuki is such a crap shopping partner. She's always like, 'oh hey, let's go to the weapon shop slash goth shop slash crap store!'" Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"Okay, then it's settled! Br'Candi, Tsuki, Bella and I are all going to Port Angeles on…" she counted silently to herself. Smiling broadly, she pronounced all the syllables as if they were one word. "Sat-tur-day!"

I groaned, Br'Candi and Alice high fived, and Tsuki just kept looking out the window, as if there was something she was looking for.

* * *

I tried not to end this with a cliff hanger. And you got to hear what Tsuki the Insane Person thinks! And a mystery! Woooo!!

R&R

Signing off

Rocket


	7. Chapter 7

Ohmigod, the sex, it's a surprise chapter

LOL SUPER LATE CHAPTER.

GUYZ I PHAIL AT UPDATING.

BUT YOU STILL LOVE ME, RIGHT?

* * *

After irresistible sweet talk on Br'Candi's and Alice's part, we were driving Tsuki's mustang Port Angeles. Tsuki was riding shotgun because Alice had insisted on driving, bent both on the fact that we were leaving a cop's house and Tsuki was underage, and also that the mustang could reach two-fifty with ease and Alice claimed Tsuki didn't go 'fast enough'.

So we sped down the free way, which Alice appeared to think was the Daytona, while Br'Candi tried to make conversation with me. She failed. Miserably.

"Sooo…How's hanging with vampires doing for you?" she asked, nudging me.

"So-so," I answered dryly. Tsuki was staring at the window, visibly upset. Br'Candi nudged me again.

"Who is cooler, us or them?" She asked. I shrugged. At this moment, Tsuki took something out of the glove compartment and plugged it into the radio. Music blared over the speakers. It took me a moment to realize Br'Candi could no longer talk, and I mouthed the words 'thank you'. Tsuki, watching me in the mirror, nodded. Was it just me, or did she look paler?

We pulled into Port Angeles in about half the time it usually took us to drive there. Br'Candi and Alice hopped out, enthusiasm radiating from both of them. Tsuki just looked bored, and I groaned as I slid out of the flamboyant mustang.

The shopping went on. Alice led Br'Candi to the nearest store, half-leading and half-dragging me. The store was a large franchise called Girl's World, and almost every article of clothing in it was pink, yellow, or blue. Although this was definitely not her ally, Tsuki brightened up almost immediately.

She grabbed my shoulder, and spoke loudly over the blaring music. "Come on, let's go get you a—" She cut off, staring over my shoulder. I felt her hand clench on my shoulder, and winced under her intense grip. Br'Candi turned around and looked at Tsuki. She followed the shapeshifter's gaze and narrowed her eyes before expertly tangling her claw-like fingers in Tsuki's hair and yanking it. Tsuki snapped out of her reverie with a snarl, releasing my shoulder to bat at Br'Candi's face. Alice stomped her foot impatiently, and Br'Candi dragged Tsuki off. I tried to look where Tsuki had been staring and saw only a young mother pushing along a toddler in a stroller.

The rest of the day went without accident. Alice was genuinely happy to have a shopping partner, and Tsuki seemed perfectly fine but, sometimes, the smile would be forced and it wouldn't reach her eyes. Br'Candi kept looking over her shoulder at the shapeshifter.

At last the day ended, and not a moment too soon. The mustang was full of shopping bags as we drove back home. Tsuki played more music this time too, forcing Br'Candi to, with much annoyance, stay quiet.

When we at last pulled into the Cullen driveway, I didn't even have time to unbuckle my seatbelt before Edward had opened the door and lifted me out of the car. He smiled and kissed me softly on the lips, but when he pulled away, his eyes were worried.

A soft growl came. It took me a second to pinpoint it, but at last I noticed Tsukiko was leaning against her car. Br'Candi had already turned into a tiger, and Alice's face was blank with a vision.

Alice frowned and looked at Tsuki. "I can't see anything at all."

The wolf snorted. "If Pierre's right—he usually is—we have three days. Bella," she said, turning to look at me. "If it's possible, I'd like you to spend the night here."

I looked at my watch. It was almost four-thirty. I nodded at her.

"I'll talk her dad into letting her stay with us." Alice piped up. Tsuki shook her head.

"Too much of a bother," she growled. "I'll just make him think he already gave you permission to stay."

Suddenly, Tsuki's form was replaced by that of a wolf, who loped around Edward and I in the direction of the road. Br'Candi shrugged.

"We're going to want some reinforcements. I need to go to HQ. I'll leave Pierre with you."

Edward and Alice raced back to the house, with me in the former's arms. Once we were inside, Edward dropped, gently, on the love seat and sat next to me, wrapping one arm around my waist.

Pierre rushed into the room, eyes darting back and forth. He cursed under his breath, crossing in five quick strides to pick up some electronic device sitting on a side table by the television. He turned it on and cursed again loudly before throwing it against the table so hard that it collapsed on the ground in a pile of splinters. Edward growled.

"What's wrong?" Edward snarled, staring at once was a side table.

Pierre spun around, as if just now noticing there were other people in the room. His voice was dangerous, deadly, a completely different person from the laid-back guy I'd met the week before.

"Tsuki and Br'Candi. Where are they?"

Alice answered him cautiously. "Tsuki went to go trick Charlie. Br'Candi went to get reinforcements. Reinforcements for what? I can't see anything."

Pierre rocked back on his heels, apparently not hearing anything after Alice's first sentence. "Damnit." He muttered, running his hands through tangled blonde hair. "DAMNIT!" he shouted, swinging his arm wildly and knocking over another table. The noise startled Edward and Alice to their feet and brought the remainder of the Cullen household to the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Carlisle, his usually gentle voice holding a level of authority to it.

"Damnit, I can't believe this!" Pierre moaned, rocking back on his feet once more.

"Can't believe what?" asked Emmett, confused. Jasper was staring intently at Pierre's face. I suddenly felt calm, but Pierre seemed unaffected.

"He planned the damn thing out! He's got an ambush coming!" At everyone's confused looks, Pierre raised his hands, exasperated, and shouted. "Knight ambushed Tsuki! He captured her!"

Before anybody could respond, the door slammed open with such a force the top hinge snapped. A pale-skinned girl of about twenty stormed in, wringing her fingers through dark hair. Br'Candi trailed behind her with four other unfamiliar faces and Hikodomo.

The pale-skinned girl kicked the pile of splinters that Pierre had made previously.

"Can anybody here tell me why my top highest ranking officer just fell off the friggin' map?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER.

I'm thinking there are gonna be ten chapters total. This is the first chapter with a plot though. Wooo!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay, chapter eight

Yay, chapter eight!

I'm going to make this chapter as long as possible. This chapter will pave the road to the big battle in chapter nine.

D: I've been sick lately and it's driving me crazy. I have like mucus in my throat and can't breathe. D:

BTW, I don't remember if I spelt it Recka or Rekka. It's the same person though.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I dun own nothing but this 'ere computer!

* * *

In the past two hours, the Cullen household had become a makeshift headquarters for six anxious army members. I'd be introduced, in a rush, to the four new officers. There was one, Perry, with thick, curly black hair that was cut short who was standing with Pierre and staring at the television screen which had been converted in to some kind of odd screen that had a large map on it. Charlotte had long dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I later learned that she was Pierre's sister.

Garth, a red-headed nineteen year old with tan features and a muscled body who was dressed entirely in black, stood by the pale dark-haired women from earlier, who I later learned was the head of the force, Recka. Next to Recka was a marble-skinned girl with the familiar inhuman beauty but strange silver eyes, who I learned was Jer. She looked to be the oldest, in her mid-twenties. Edward was helping Pierre and Perry. Alice, Rosalie and Br'Candi had all disappeared while Jasper returned from the library with a very old tome. Carlisle was standing next to Esme and Emmett, who were staring at the television, talking hurriedly.

Perry took a step back, allowing Carlisle to stand where he had been. He walked over to the couch and slouched next to me.

"'Sup," he said, running a hand through his dark hair. "Bella, right?"

I nodded quietly, feeling somewhat useless among the mayhem. I looked at Perry, who was staring at me intently with dark, unblinking gray eyes. At last he sighed and brought his hands up to his neck, unclasping something and holding out his hand.

"Here. Chances are you're going to get dragged into this. This should help." I looked into his outstretched hand to see a small, glinting stone with silver and black swirls hanging off of a silver thread. I picked it up gingerly, tying the thread around my neck in a triple knot. Perry smiled at me and rose to his feet, taking long strides back to Pierre and pointing something out on the map. Pierre stared at him wide-eyed, and Emmett clapped him on the back, causing Perry to trip, but he caught himself.

"Recka," Pierre growled. The overly stressed out girl looked up from what she was doing.

"What is it, Pierre?"

Pierre shifted a little bit at the liquid venom in her voice, but growled. "She's in Dunth'lemar. He's waiting for us. Recka, there's something else-"

"What is it?" Recka snapped, her patience dwindling down.

"Recka," it was Perry this time. I heard foot steps and turned to see the three girls returning to stare curiously. "Recka, it's the night of the Eclipse."

Suddenly, a wave of silence fell over the room. It was so thick, I felt like I was having difficulty breathing. And then suddenly, the room was filled with noise. Edward scooped me up in his arms and brought me outside, following everyone else as they emptied the house. A large blue hummer stood outside, as well as two horses and a giant tiger. Br'Candi mounted the tiger, while Garth and Jer mounted horses. The rest of us all filed into the Hummer, which proved to be much roomier then it first appeared.

Pierre, who was driving, didn't even seem to move, but the next thing I knew, we were surrounded by darkness.

--Br'Candi's Point of View--

Bad things happen to Tsuki a lot. Knight is extremely powerful and so is Tsuki, perhaps even more so. The only difference is Knight has all his powers. Tsuki's so underdeveloped and young, she probably doesn't even have twenty-five percent of them yet.

I can't shake the image of how Tsuki looked last time he captured her and put her in Dunth'lemar. It's a high-security torture suite, and once we finally figured out Tsuki was in there, we had to send in a small army to get her out. The image of Tsuki keeps popping into my head. They had surrounded her with wolf bane.

Even though Tsuki is a shape shifter, she identifies with a wolf as I identify with the cat. In small amounts, a bane will weaken that who it affects. But in the large quantities that were there, it could have-it should have-killed her.

When we found her, her skin was like paper. She couldn't move at all. She couldn't even read minds, the power that comes easiest to her. She answered our questions by nodding with her eyes—looking up and down for yes and side to side for no.

When we removed the chains (wolf bane, of course) there were scorch marks on her hands. She was twig-thin, nearly in the literal sense. When we removed her, she was so depleted that someone-a boy from her post we had taken with us-held her hand and snapped, unintentionally, four bones.

Pierre and the vampires and Recka are running down the musty, all too familiar halls with Jer, Garth and I, mounted, behind him.

Suddenly, I remember something, and my blood runs cold.

_April 13._ _It's April 13._

"Pierre." I say, stopping so suddenly Jer has to swerve her horse violently to keep from hitting me.

"What," he snarls, turning around.

"Pierre," I say, trying to keep my voice emotionless, but I know everyone can hear the edge of panic on my voice. "Pierre, it's April thirteenth."

The color drains from his face, as well as Perry's, who is standing next to him. Charlotte's mouth pops open, Garth snarls and Jer looks down. Hikodomo looks sick.

At last Recka breaks the silence. She seems totally unfazed and, for a split second, I want to attack her. To crush her. I want her to die for not caring.

"Why are we still standing here?" I immediately feel bad for my previous thoughts. As indifferent as she seems, I know Recka does care. I don't know if it will be enough though.

Pierre turns and starts off, at an easy jog, before breaking into a fast run. We follow him.

There's no time to lose.

* * *

THE END.

How did you like that chapter?

It's all transitions, isn't it?

I'm kidding.

The chapter isn't over.

I'm just getting tired of the transitions.

And I'm butchering them. :3

So this is just a huge jump to get over the boring crap.

* * *

--Bella's POV--

The first thing that greeted my nose was the smell of blood.

I could tell from the faces around me that they'd all been smelling it for a while. Surprisingly, the only ones who seem unaffected were the Cullens. It took a quick explanation for me to see that Eryvna had been controlling the Cullens' hunger with her necromancer powers.

Suddenly, Edward wrapped his arm around me harshly, forcing me to dead stop. Startled, I nearly lost my balance but he grabbed me. I looked down, and gasped. A flowing, gushing river of some thick, red fluid ran beneath us. All that separated me and the blood-river was a single step and a steep, ten-foot cliff face. There was not a bridge in sight.

Perry took a step forward, leaning forward and frowning. He took one tentative step and stood, in midair, a foot off the cliff face. At my gasp, he turned and smiled cheerily, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No worries, it's just an illusion. C'mon, the eclipse is nearly upon us." He ran forward, easily crossing the 'river' in several quick strides. Edward picked me up and tossed me on his shoulders gently before running forwards with the rest of the group.

And suddenly, we were there. There were no echoing screams of terror, no murals painted of blood on the walls. Just a huge round, metal dungeon with a single light source: a circle carved into the roof that moonlight shone through, illuminating the seemingly lifeless figure of Tsukiko Ookami.

I gasped. Tsuki was always skinny, but the girl tied to the pole looked dead. She was unbelievably thin, even though it had only been a couple hours. Her eyes were blank.

"Heh, it seems you've fallen directly into my little trap, you little toy of mine."

The familiar black wolf slunk out from the other side of the room. He was bigger this time, the size of a large horse. By comparison to the onyx of his fur, the room seemed well lit. He snarled a horrible, hacking laugh that made me flinch in Edward's stone gasp.

"I will never be your toy, you bastard-faced disgrace of a-" Pierre never finished his long stream of curses because, suddenly, the room grew dark.

Br'Candi, who stood next to me, murmured softly. "Oh, no."

Suddenly, two red orbs lit up, and something moved in the darkness. The hacking laugh filled the room, bouncing off the walls and sounding like the heartless black wolf was standing next to me. I clasped my hands to my ears and tried not to scream.

And suddenly, I heard a growl, and this time, it really was next to me. Something sharp jutted at me, and I felt sick at the speed that Edward grabbed me away. Light suddenly filled the chamber. I stared towards the source: none other then Tsuki, who was glowing a bright silver, the only break in her glow were the red eyes that radiated with a hatred only lesser then Knight's himself.

* * *

THE REAL END.

Chyah. Review. Big battle next chappy.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry guys

I'm sorry guys. –insert random excuse for procrastination here-

Anyways, this is my first fan fiction that was not a one shot, so I've learned to write all the chapters before posting the actual story. Will do next time.

--

The giant, silvery-white wolf advanced towards me. Her jaw cracked open to reveal sharp, pearly white fangs. I stood, frozen, staring into her red eyes.

And then suddenly, several things happened at once. Edward launched himself in front of me, only to be grabbed by the arm and throw across the cavern by Tsuki. She gave a blood-curdling howl, pointing her maw to the ceiling. A wave of fear swept over me as the room suddenly seemed darker. Emmett, who was now next to me in mid-attack, froze and fell over. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the friend who seemed now about to kill me, but I knew a necromancer was in the room.

And then, third, the stone, from its resting place at the nape of my neck, began to heat up.

And then suddenly, with a screeching howl, a golden shape shot across the room. It knocked Tsuki over, yowling in attack. Tsuki snarled loudly, and twisted her body, throwing the golden cat across the room. She landed several yards away, near where we had come in from, and lay, unmoving.

Tsuki turned to back to me. Without a moment's hesitation, she raced forwards and lunged, jaw open.

Suddenly, the stone began to burn hot. Too scared to think, I grabbed it and pulled it off my neck, holding it out in front of me.

Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Tsuki flew across the room, landing on the floor with a hard plop. When she looked back up, she was pure white once more and her eyes had returned to green. She quickly changed to being human once more. Surveying her surroundings, her hands flew to her mouth in a silent scream.

"Oh…oh..my…god…Oh, no…Are…did I….did I…Br'Candi!" Her eyes, full of fear, swung from me to the golden cat sprawled out on the floor. Br'Candi stood up slowly, shaking her lion mane.

"No worries, Tsuki. I was just playing dead." She gave a sincere smile. Tsuki dropped her hands and closed her mouth, but the guilt was still clear in her eyes.

Suddenly, a voice startled me. I whirred around, only to see Knight chuckling.

"Well, well, well." He laughed sadistically. "It seems I underestimated you, girl." He stared straight at me. In the midst of the confusion, Eryvna had wrestled control from the other necromancer. Edward returned to my side, wrapping me in his stone grip and staring, with a betrayed look in his eyes, at Tsuki.

"Oh, no worries." The black wolf snorted. "I'm not out of tricks yet. In fact," he said, stepping away. "I think a reunion is in order." He stepped aside from where he'd been standing. Suddenly, accompanied by the sound of rusty gears turning for the first time in many years, something replaced Knight where he had been standing.

I squinted, trying to make it out. It was a…a…a coffin?

A gasp made me turn to the other side of the room. Tsuki stood, jaw open and eyes wide. It took me a minute to recognize the expression on her face.

Anger.

Fear.

Despair.

But mostly guilt.

The coffin doors squealed open, thick with rust. Suddenly, crying filled the room. It was the cry of a baby--a newborn child. I stiffened. What was in that coffin?

The hinges of the coffin creaked as the top was pushed open. The child sat up, and it wasn't a newborn at all. It was a toddler, albeit a young one. A racking sob filled the room. Still, Tsuki stood transfixed.

Suddenly, the moon regained itself from the eclipse, and moonlight filled the cavern. The child's features became more distinct. Something seemed familiar about it. The silvery-white fuzz on its head, the deep green eyes, the soft angle of the nose, the small, puffy lips…

Suddenly, understanding hit me like a train.

--Pierre's Point of View—

The Army has a strict policy of letting no one under seventeen do a solo mission on their own.

Solo missions are pointless, often impractical, and usually not worth it. But every member is required to be able to do one.

When Tsuki first came to us, conditions were more then dire. Knight's army was growing at an alarming rate, and Tsuki was our safest bet to stop him.

So, since Tsuki was a fast learner and the conditions were desperate, she was sent out on her first solo mission at the age of fourteen, so she could be allowed to rise to a rank where she could assemble an army capable of defeating Knight.

When Tsuki went on that mission, I hadn't yet met her. Rumors ran like wildfire about the girl who would destroy Knight. I had heard of her, seen her face several times, but I wasn't as close to her as we are now.

Her mission was to enter a small, underground recruitment center for Knight. Knight, however, had learned of the mission. The man who leaked the information of the mission was eventually tracked and executed, but the damage had been done.

What happened in that cave would leave Tsuki nasty mental scars she bears even today.

Tsukiko was brutally and cruelly raped.

And so when she was impregnated, she decided to keep the baby, for the sole reason people told her she wouldn't be able to do it.

And nine months later, on April 13, fittingly enough a Friday, little Roseanne was born dead.

Tsuki, of course, was devastated. How could she, one of the most powerful people in the world, not do something that women everywhere else could do? How, when given the most important mission of all, had she failed?

And so she tried to ease her pain the only way she knew possible: self-mutilation.

Her wrists, stomach, and thighs are covered in tiny, white scars. She's tried to kill herself countless times, and just barely got off of treatment for a Prozac addiction.

Even today she has problems. On the day of Roseanne's birthday, Tsuki closes up entirely. She just…stops working. Sometimes she'll run away, to get high off of a knife or buzzed off of alcohol.

Knight is powerful, even more so then physically immature Tsuki, who doesn't even have an eighth of her eventual powers. And I know he has the means to resurrect even the deadest of the dead.

Knight has resurrected the one person Tsuki feels she really, truly failed.

--Bella's Point of View—

A stillness had settled over the room. I stared at Tsuki, feeling Edward tense around me. Nobody moved a muscle.

And then suddenly, as if it had been a tangible thing, the silence shattered. There was a malicious growl as a black shape flew through the air, dwarfing Tsuki's human frame and knocking her over.

Suddenly, gunshot rang through the halls. Knight was thrown to the wall in a rally of bullets. Blood spattered behind him, but he shook his coat as if he'd been hit with a stick or a handful of sawdust.

Tsuki screamed and flipped over. The next moment was a blur of quick activity. I was in Edward's arms. He, as well as everyone else, had jumped through the hole in the roof. We found ourselves in the field. I stared up. The moon was full once more. Tsuki stood fifty yards in front of us, clutching her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth.

Suddenly, the ground rumbled, and, with a burst of strange light, a huge black dragon burst forth from the ground. It's eyes were a blazing, all-too familiar red.

The beast roared, and Tsuki began rocking faster. And then suddenly, she lifted her head up to the heavens and howled.

Her song was melancholy and sad, and it seemed to not drown out all other noises, but fused with them in her song.

And suddenly, the song ended. Another light shone, and where the girl had once stood was the white dragon.

Roaring mightily, she spread translucent wings and, with a leap, took to the skies. Knight, not to be outdone, followed her with a wingspan nearly twice as big as her own.

Suddenly, the serenity of the meadow shattered. The ground shook, and shadows began to fall upon the ground, cast by nothing. The shadows writhed and twisted, and took form-not human, but the form of what a human might become.

One of the twisting, writhing shapes moved-it wasn't walking or running, but some strange, amoeba-like movement-over to us. It shrieked and raised what seemed to be a tooth-filled mouth. Edward struck at it, his hand running through it, before the thing collapsed on the ground and sunk back into the earth.

Mayhem was all around us. A giant tiger struck out at the ink blots. Tsuki's familiar was setting fire to the shadow-shapes. The other vampires were slicing and hacking through them. I caught sight of a giant black wolf, followed by a familiar russet wolf, hacking. I wondered briefly how they had gotten here when thunder sounded and it started to rain.

Looking up, I suddenly realized it hadn't rained at all. The thunder was simply a pained roar from the flying white dragon, and the rain…

Blood.

I shrieked, startling Edward. Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me sideway. A fat drop of dragon blood landed on a shadow-figure that had landed where I had been standing a moment before. With a ear-drum shattering shriek, it disingrated into a black puddle. Edward lashed out at something out of my sight, snarling protectively.

I grabbed his hand and squeezed. My gesture was enough to grab his attention. He stared at me, dark-gold eyes urgent and worried.

"Edward," I gasped, suddenly realizing my heart had been beating at an alarming rate the entire time. "Her blood! Her blood, it melts—"

And suddenly, I was cut off. There was a booming, urgent painful noise unlike anything I had ever heard before. It was a cry of the purest, most painful, most terrible agony. I looked up, only to see a great white shape falling-if falling was the word to describe it, she drifted back and forth like a sheet of paper—towards the ground. The earth seemed to turn soft under her, and I was amazed no one had gotten hit in the fall. I wasn't sure how I knew this, but somehow, I did—her fall had hurt no one. But her falling body had left a depression in the earth, a deep hole, roughly shaped like a dragon.

Knight landed, balancing on a tree that bent dangerously under his weight. He gave a loud, triumphant cackle-growl, and spread his wings, the thick black membrane blocking out all light and making the meadow look like some kind of nightmare, illuminated only by his own red eyes and the ruby eyes of the shadow-figures.

The shadow figures began to grow and take definite shapes-one became a giant, onyx snake with bloody fangs and ruby eyes, and another took the form of a razor-toothed clown with an sadistic make-up smile and long claws. And there we all stood, frozen.

Suddenly, another roar broke out, twice as loud as Knight's cackle. Tsuki rose up from where she had fallen, covered in her own blood. She jumped up, half apparition, half reality, and bit clean through Knight's neck.

And suddenly, the minions that had suddenly been so tangible faded into transparency and then nothing, like some strange bad dream. Knight's head held an expression of total disbelief, and his body fell forward, taking the tree with him. When he touched the ground, he evaporated into dark black mist. his head landed a few yards away from his body, in turn evaporating and leaving behind two fist-sized rubies.

And suddenly, it was bright as day—the moon was full and the stars were bright, and the field was clean of all the shadow-creatures.

But nobody noticed because nobody wanted to believe what was going on between their very eyes.

Nobody wanted to believe that Tsuki might not get up.


	10. Epilogue

IT'S DONE!!! FINALLY DONE!!!

btw, this chapter is dedicated to Sharpie. :]

I don't own twilight, but Tsuki is mine.

--

Several months had passed since the events in the meadow.

Once Knight had finally been killed, Tsuki sank back into her hole, and her scales blew away, leaving a giant dragon skeleton at the bottom of a hole.

It'd rained harder the week after then it had the entire year combined. The hole filled up, and became a lake.

And that's where I am today.

Edward wraps his hand around my waist, putting his head on my shoulder. He whispers quietly in my ear. "She's happier now."

I squeeze his marble hand gently, wanting to believe him.

As soon as dawn arrived the day after the battle, Pierre and Br'Candi and the rest of them cleared out. Br'Candi had sent us a letter-complete with superficiality and fake smiles to make us believe they were doing okay-but that had been it. The Cullens had tried to return to normal, everyday life, but Tsuki had left a mark on us as clear and obvious as her lake.

I wanted to leave. This depressed me too much. It was like visiting a giant cemetery. I hated it, but I couldn't leave, at least not on my own. All four times I'd visited the lake, Edward would have to drag me back. I couldn't shake off the feeling that Tsuki would spring from the water, laughing as her presence disturbed the surface and pulling off some completely inappropriate joke about what Rosalie and Emmett might have done the night before. And, I knew, no matter how bad and tasteless the joke was, I'd laugh.

I sighed deeply, about to turn back, when I saw something reflect off the surface of the lake. I took a cautious step forward, surprising Edward. Before he reacted, I ran forward, looking over the shore.

It was a yellow stone with a golden hook on it,

The same one Perry had given to me.

I reached over the shore to scoop it up. I stretched to reach it, before suddenly losing my balance. I fell towards the still surface of the lake, arms flailing. Suddenly, cold arms wrapped around my waist and caught me. Edward chuckled behind me.

Placing me safely on the shore, he snatched the yellow stone from the lake and dropped it in my hand. I stroked the surface, staring into its depths.

Suddenly, in the distance, a howl sounded. It was feminine, too feminine to be any of the Quiletes, to feminine to be even Leah. The soothing song carried across the lake. I clenched the stone in my fist, feeling a gentle warmth emanate from it.

The clouds shifted, and the rays of the sun burst out. Edward sparkled as he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned towards him, clutching the stone, and watching the sun reflect off the surface of the lake, sparkling like dragon scales.

~*~*~*~


End file.
